


Dearest, Darling, Dead

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I will love you if I never see you again, and I will love you if I see you every Tuesday.Fear gets in the way of happiness. They say it's better to have loved and lost, but sometimes the idea of loss is a prospect too terrible to bear trying.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Dearest, Darling, Dead

Rey knows what it is to love in absence: for years, she carried love for her unseen, unremembered parents. She used it to season rancid portions and she measured it with scratch-marks on an AT-AT wall. 

Poe knows what it is to love after loss: his mother was in his life for so much less time than they were separated, first by war, and then by infinity. But he wears her love around his neck; he feels it surround him in the blue flow of hyperspace.

Both are afraid to love someone who can leave. 

Sometimes love feels like loneliness.


End file.
